


A Christmas Story

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Chritmas baby, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Stevie Nicks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll see," Stiles beamed, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly as the screen suddenly flickered on</p><p>Derek's heart jumped a little as he watched the words light up on the screen in brilliant, firework colors</p><p>
  <strong>"Will</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rachel?"</strong>
</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 12 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes Derek's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Story

"Stiles, it's almost midnight, why are we going out now?" Derek frowned as he pulled his coat on

It had gotten cold over the course of the day, finally starting to feel a little more like Christmas weather, wich was great... except for when it came to going out at midnight

That was considerably less fun

"Come on, just trust me," he insisted, tugging on Derek's sleeve

The werewolf sighed and rolled his eyes but followed along anyway

If there was one thing he knew was true about Stiles it was that he always had to get his way...

And honestly, most of is plans were actually pretty sound

Well....

And that he always had Derek's best interest at heart, wich wasn't something he could say about anyone since Laura...

So he climbed into the car, shivering at the cold and smiling wen Stiles grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze and leaning over to wrap his new scarf a little better around his neck

"Come on now Derek we can't have you dieing of hypothermia a few minutes before your.... how old are you anyway?" he asked, turning the engine on and fiddling around with the heat before pulling out of the driveway

"Huh? Oh.. I'm going to be twenty-five tommorrow,"

"That's all? Wow, I was honestly expecting you to be twenty-eight or something,"

Derek frowned, sinking a little in his seat

"Thanks," he huffed

"Wah- .. no it isn't an insult! I just... nothing, sorry, you know you're gorgeous right? I mean I did-"

"I'm just kidding Stiles, frankly I'm just glad you didn't think I was already in my thirties," he said with a small smile, nudging Stiles in the arm

"Oh that was real nice Derek," he snorted back, nudging him back as he drove

Derek just shrugged, leaning over and turning the radio on

"Atleast I don't get called a child all the time," he smirked

"Hey, I got a discount on my wallet because she thought I was cute,"

"She also thought you were under fifteen so there's that,"

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes

"Yeah I still don't get that one but whatever..."

"You have a very soft, baby like face," Derek shrugged

"Oh yeah? You like that?"

"Shut up Stiles," he sighed, glancing out the window and smiling shyly when Stiles leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he insisted, brushing him off and continuing on with the drive

"You keep saying that..." he muttered

"Well if you'd stop asking," Stiles winked, making Derek roll his eyes

"Oh hey, do me a favor and make sure I didn't leave my phone on ok?" he asked suddenly

Derek raised an eyebrow in surprise

Stiles always wanted his phone on in case of emergency...

Although this DID give him the chance to test a little something out....

Taking the phone from Stiles' coat pocket, he swiped across to unlock it and then pulled out his own phone, hitting the most recently called number

Sure enough, a moment later Stiles' phone lit up and the ringtone started to play

_Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosey cheeks, say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

"Why are you calling me?" Stiles frowned irritably, reaching for his phone

"No reason," Derek said quickly, hanging up and turning Stiles' phone off for him

"What was that all about?" Stiles insisted again

"Nothing, nothing just..." he paused, smiling slightly and glancing out the window

"I guess we have the same taste,"

Stiles stared at him in confusion for a long moment but didn't comment on it, already putting the car in park

"Ok, come on Der, out we go," Stiles insisted as he turned the engine off

Derek tilted his head, turning to stare at his boyfreind in confusion

"Why are we at the park?"

"You'll see," Stiles insisted again, getting out of the car and circling around to open Derek's door for him

The werewolf smirked slightly, unclipping his seat belt and getting out of the car, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around curiously

"You going to explain yet?"

"Not yet Antsy Nancy, come on," the spark smirked, pulling Derek towards the center of the park and coming to a stop right in front of the large stage that they had gotten set up last week for a holiday concert that was going on throughout the last few days

Currently everything was empty, the stage, the seats, the only thing occupying space being the massive screen in the middle of the stage

Stiles admitted, he was kind of nervous

He just wanted all of this to work out and go well, he had spent so long planning it and put so much effort into it, called in favors from just about everyone he could think of and he just... he just wanted it to work

Derek deserved this

He deserved a nice birthday, a good time, a gift that means something to him

Derek deserves the best things in life even if he doesn't believe it

He deserves everything good in the world even if he would valiantly protest otherwise

He just so rarely gets it... but Stiles is determined to stop that trend

He's determined to turn things around and make sure that Derek realizes how important he is and knows how much Stiles loves him and that he has good holidays and amazing birthdays from now on

And he realizes that it may sound petty and even a little bit stupid but it ... it MATTERS...

Because Derek matters and it's way past time for someone to show him that, to prove it to him

And it may just be one gift but... it was a gift that Stiles poured his heart into, one that he hoped would make Derek smile, because that's the thing, more than anything, what Stiles wanted most was for Derek to smile, to be happy

And he hoped that this would stretch a little to make that happen

Even if it wasn't much, even for just a second... it would be well worth it

"Stiles... what are you up to?" Derek asked suspiciously

Stiles, for all that he was known for having a big mouth, was actually amazing at keeping secrets

Wich Derek supposed he probably had to be, having grown up with a sheriff for a father it probably made it pretty impossible to hide anything from him, much as it had been impossible for Derek to hide anything

He had a feeling that whatever it was had to do with his birthday

But after the music box and the watch he had no idea what else there could possibly be

He had even asked Stiles if one was a birthday gift and the other was a Christmas gift .. and.... well.... Stiles had seemed pretty offended at the very idea of that so he ruled that out...

"You'll see," Stiles beamed, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly as the screen suddenly flickered on

Derek's heart jumped a little as he watched the words light up on the screen in brilliant, firework colors

**"Will**

**You**

**Marry**

**Me**

**Rachel?"**

Slowly, Derek looked down at Stiles, who seemed just as stunned as he did

"Will you marry me Rachel?" he echoed slowly, hearing a squeal at the other end of the park and turning his attention to were a girl was currently screaming and hugging a man tightly

Assumingly, that was Rachel

"Oh my God... no no no no no no... what time is it?" he hissed

Derek glanced at his watch, eyebrows raised

"Exactly 11:59,"

Stiles sighed, running his fingers through his hair and blushing slightly as he rocked back and forth on his feet

"Soooo.... come here often?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, about to ask for the umpteenth time what Stiles had planned, when the screen cut out abruptly and instead cut into a video feed

_"I heard that someone's birthday is today,"_

Derek almost choked on nothing, his heart fluttering and butterflies squirming in his stomach

"That... that's Stevie Nicks..." he breathed

Stiles stood beside him beaming like an idiot and nodding

"I know~"

_"Somebody loves you quite a bit to have gone through all of this, I hope they're spending the holidays with you, and I hope that you're having a great day, happy birthday Derek Hale,"_

The werewolf was frozen in place, eyes glued to the screen as the woman started to strum at her guitar, a familiar tune echoing throughout the park

_Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singing  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Just like the wite winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singing  
Ooh, baby ooh, say ooh_

_And the days go by  
Like a strand in the wind  
In a web that is my own, I begin again  
Said to my freind  
Baby, nothing else mattered_

Derek looked down, pulling his eyes away from the screen and staring at Stiles, who was still watching with excitement

"You did this," he breathed

Stiles glanced up at him, nodding slowly

"I... there are so many questions-"

"Don't ask any of them, just let the Christmas magic work it's self out," Stiles winked

Derek let out a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and giving him a deep, loving kiss

_Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singing  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Just like the white winged dove  
Sings a song, sounds like she's singing  
Ooh, baby ooh, say ooh_

"I can't believe you did this," he breathed

"Why not? I'm magic," Stiles smirked

"Yeah... yeah you are," he muttered, leaning his head on Stiles' shoulder and letting the spark wrap an arm around his back, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead and watching the screen with him

"Thank you," Derek said after a moment

Stiles smiled back, giving a small nod and squeezing his shoulder

"Yeah," he mumbled, feeling a sense of calm and happiness settle over him as he glanced down at Derek

He seemed happy

So honestly, truly happy, for once...

"Happy birthday Derek,"


End file.
